


Coming Together

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Simon realizing what an idiot he's been, how much Raphael has done for him, my muse really liked this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: This started out as a new version of the 50 shades commercial I think all of us Saphael shippers would've liked, but it turned into a longer fic that starts just before then





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: This is a rewrite of that 50 shades commercial with only Simon and Raphael. It went off into its own direction and became longer than I thought. Hopefully everyone will like it, and hopefully the site keeps the worlds I put in italics. Unbeated

***

The light of the full moon illuminated the brown haired man standing in front of the hotel Dumort.

 

He wore a dark blue suit and black dress shoes.

 

He had moved back one month ago and he didn't regret it; he wasn't the same Simon who had foolishly betrayed Raphael and the clan five months ago.

 

At the time it had seemed too easy and simple to him, Clary, helping her had been all he thought about.

 

He had wanted to help wake Jocelyn up, she'd been a second mom to him and he'd helped free Camille.

 

But it had been a mistake and the chaos that followed had proved it. Camille of course started trouble and Jocelyn was killed by a demon within days.

 

Raphael would be tortured by Aldertree and of course Simon was far to wrapped up in himself to realize what Raphael was sacrificing, had been sacrificing.

 

Always coming to the rescue when Simon messed up, when any other sane person would've left him to whatever fate befell him.

 

He had met Maia who was a werewolf and they dated a month before realizing they were meant to be just good friends.

 

Then there was Clary, his crush and object of his affection since he was a kid, so long he had suffered from unrequited love.

 

Being with Clary finally should've felt like a dream come true, no sparks, and Shadowhunter business always getting in the way.

 

They weren't like Alec and Magnus, seemingly able to make it work like magic.

 

Raphael still was a constant presence but he seemed more annoyed by Simon's existence more than ever.

 

Then one night he'd seen Raphael with Izzy and they looked cozy, Simon couldn't understand why they would be after everything that had passed between them.

 

Who are you to judge anyone? The angry thought took him by surprise.

 

He has walked back into the party that Magnus had been throwing for some reason or another, to see Clary staring longingly at Jace, who was having an awkward looking encounter with Maia.

 

His decision came suddenly but it wasn't really surprising, he walked right up to Clary.

 

"Clary, we are so not working, you’re obviously using me as a distraction to forget about the fact you can't have Jace, and frankly I know now all I was feeling was just infatuation."

 

"Simon, we can work..."

 

"Clary, I'm done trying to make everything work for you, I make sacrifices but you hardly give anything back."

 

"Simon, I do love and care about you, that's why I choose to bring you back."

 

"For your own reasons, we're done Clary."

 

Simon had found Magnus on his balcony, "So strange tonight, I dumped Clary and I should feel regret, yet I don't, and Raphael was getting cozy with Izzy."

 

Magnus glared at him, "You have no business judging Raphael; he deserves happiness wherever he can find it, if you'd stop being a whiny, judgmental brat, who thinks pretty much of only yourself, you'd see that."

 

Simon had been stunned after Magnus went back inside and Simon decided to head back to the spare bedroom he was staying in at Maia's place.

 

He saw Raphael and Izzy still standing where he'd seen them earlier, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

 

Simon quickly hurried off and once in bed he identified the feelings he was having.

 

Jealousy and devastation, the only time he'd seen that look on his face was during the times he'd directed them at Simon, before he'd betrayed Raphael.

 

How could I have been so selfish?

 

Izzy was a lucky girl, he should leave Raphael be and work on being a better vampire.

 

He lasted a week before he called Raphael, asking him to meet him in central park.

 

"I'm not going to keep being your errand boy," Raphael told him cross.

 

"I just want to talk, I swear, but if you don't show up I'll totally understand."

 

Raphael did show up and a shocked but grateful Simon launched into a babbling explanation of how he realized how wrong he'd been.

 

"You've always been beyond caring and helpful to me and I know I'll likely never be able to repay you for it but I'm willing to try."

 

Simon wanted to move back to the Dumort, but he knew he didn't deserve that, so he kept quiet.

 

Raphael looked impressed and Simon was sure he saw something deeper in Raphael's eyes.

 

"We'll see fledgling."

 

"I need to go," Simon told him, being around this gorgeous man was intoxicating and painful.

 

"I wish you so much happiness with Izzy," Simon sped off before Raphael could reply.

 

Later the next day Simon was in bed unable to sleep, staring pathetically at the ceiling and listening to his favorite downworlder radio station.

 

"We have a song dedication from a vampire to his irritating young fledgling."

 

I don't wanna live forever  
Cause I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't wanna live forever  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home.

 

 

Simon quickly bolted upright as the song played and those certain lyrics gripped his heart and wouldn't let go.

 

He was ready to go right then but Maia got in front of him, "Fool it's still daylight! Can't have an epic romance if you get burned alive."

 

Simon convinced Maia to drive his van while he sheltered in the back.

 

"Why I like you so much, I'll never know."

 

Maia pulled into the underground garage and Simon quickly hurried up to the ballroom where Raphael was waiting.

 

"You truly want me back?" Simon whispered, his voice trembling with pure emotion, tears in his eyes."

 

"More than anything mi sol naciente."

 

"You see me, me of all people as your rising sun?"

 

Simon smiled as Raphael's surprise, "I finally looked it up a few days ago."

 

"Yes, you’re my sun, for a long time there was only darkness before you."

 

There was now only a few inches of space between them.

 

"Raphael, we can't..."

 

"Isabelle Lightwood came to me because Victor Aldertree got her addicted to Yin Fem, which is made out of vampire venom; I've been trying to help her beat it."

 

"You truly are too good for this world," Simon whispered, and they're lips met in a searing kiss.

 

Simon moved in and he watched in awe as Raphael helped Izzy kick her drug habit and felt joy as Victor Aldertree ended up dead after a confrontation with a rogue vampire.

 

At least that was the story the Clave was given.

 

Simon and Raphael took it slowly and then their kissing turned into steamy make out sessions, Simon wanted to see what Raphael was truly like and asked Raphael to put some pressure on his throat.

 

It was a turn on for both of them but Raphael pulled back when Simon admitted even though he'd dated a couple of men he'd never been with one.

 

But Simon knew he wasn't something made of glass that would break, for goodness sake he was a vampire.

***

Simon came out of his memories and went into the hotel and toward Raphael's room.

 

Earlier in the evening he'd went to see Magnus but he was out, Alec had been the one to open the door and invite him in.

 

"Been a long time since I've seen you so excitable," Alec commented.

 

And that opened the floodgates and Simon began babbling, Alec listened patiently and then gave him advice on what he had learned.

 

Simon slowly opened Raphael's door.

 

To face your darkest desire you must first discovered them.

 

Release your inhibitions leave your innocence in the past.

 

Raphael had been sitting in his bed reading but looked up as Simon walked in.

 

Raphael looked him over with his dark, intense gaze and his eyes burned.

 

With the grace of a predator he got up and slowly walked to Simon. Simon felt his undead heart quicken.

 

That burgundy suit with the black shirt Raphael was wearing sure complimented his skin tone.

 

Raphael removed Simon's tie and looked at him intensely.

 

How dark can you go before there's no turning back.

 

Simon looked into Raphael's eyes.

 

I'm ready to surrender.

 

Raphael smiled full of promise and used the tie to bind Simon's wrists and led him to the bed.

 

Raphael grabbed a blindfold and tied it around Simon's eyes and laid him back in the bed.

 

Screen fades to black.

****

AN2: Once again I can't believe how long it turned into but I'm satisfied with the end result. I thought about having Magnus come out asking if it was a promo for the 50 shades movie but my muse decided to leave it where I did.

 

I admit I've never seen the movie or read the books and I have no wish to, also I can't stand that song by Zayn and Taylor, frankly I just can’t stand either one of them.

 

For those of you who haven't seen the commercial here's the link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1SVEWuq4k0


End file.
